Club Penguin Crew
The Club Penguin Crew was an army founded on September 11th, 2009 by Jeepkid7. It was closed in January of 2018. History CPC was created on the 11th of September 2009 by Jeepkid7, a famous blogger for Club Penguin. The leaders of 2009 were Jeepkid7 himself, along with Droopako and Monkeydude. The Club Penguin Crew were going strong but around a month later there was a conflict between other armies such as the ACP and IW. An alliance was formed by the ACP and lots of other armies came together to defeat the Club Penguin Crew. The other armies also thought that Jeepkid7 had no respect for other armies and he wasn’t doing things right to be a real army. After some time of being defeated by these other armies, Jeepkid surrendered and retired from the army on the 1st of November 2009, he left Droopako in charge of the crew. Jeepkid returned a short time later and decided to invade many small armies until the Crew owned all the servers in Club Penguin. Another alliance was formed with even more armies when ACP continued the war against the CP Crew, Jeepkid surrendered again on the 11th of November 2009 and then closed down the army on the next day. He closed his website and gave it to Monkeydude who ran a cheats/news site called Penguin Expert. On 12th of December 2010, a new generation of the Club Penguin Crew was created by Flames181 with Andre and they invaded FW’s server Hypothermia. Flames later quit the army. In 2011, another generation of the CP Crew was created by Iceberry089 and Tymatt. The CPC started to become a popular army again. In 2012, Iceberry started raiding the old CPC’s servers to get them back, on the other CP Crew website, which is to this day owned by Iceberry. Iceberry089 led the CP Crew again with Warrior99, the army got closed down later sometime in 2013. With Club Penguin Rewritten up and running, the Club Penguin Crew returned with a new website and a Discord server. The CPC was revived in November 2017 by Thomas8314. He and several other leaders led the army to sizes of 10+ and in December rose to 20+ and became a world power army. Later in December they hired more iconic leaders and rose to 25+ and got 2nd in the 2017 Christmas Chaos. They were in a war with the Romans where the Crew was defeated, after that they were taken over and died, after a rigged event of maxing 5. It was soon passed by the Club Penguin Crew Empire. They are currently in reconstruction. Notable Troops from the CPR Gens- Thomas, Blu, Aru, Cobra, Delfi, Fab, Tymatt See: Club Penguin Crew Empire Uniform The Uniform of the Club Penguin Rewritten Crew today includes a variety of wearable items that the members can choose from. Head Green Hard Hat, Green Ball Cap, Green Toque, or a Black Toque. Face Black Sunglasses, Ninja Mask, or a Mask. Body Green Shirt, Green Hawaiian Shirt, Black Hoodie, or Green Hawaiian Shorts. Hand Black Electric Guitar, Green Keytar, or a Lime Laptop. Feet Green Checkered Shoes, Black Checkered Shoes, Black Sneakers, or Green Rubber Boots. Gallery Category:Armies started in 2009 Category:Active Armies